This invention relates to a tool for tightening a clamp such as a hose clamp having a flexible annular band and having locking means for holding the band in a tightened condition. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool for tightening a clamp of the nonreusable type. In such a clamp, teeth on the locking means engage teeth on the free end portion of the band as the band is tightened and thereafter the teeth permanently lock the band in its finally tightened condition.
A clamp of this general type and a tool for tightening the clamp are disclosed in Bradandere et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,593. With that tool, it is necessary that the free end portion of the clamping band be specially formed in order to enable the tool to engage and tighten the band. Moreover, the manner in which the tool engages and tightens the band can result in substantial variances in the tension which is applied to successive bands of a like type.